


A Moment of Strange Contentment

by AlphaWolfTitan



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfTitan/pseuds/AlphaWolfTitan
Summary: "I'm so fucking sick of it all,From ever-increasing expectationsTo the hanging spider on my wall!"The Blight wiggled her shoulders, a small smile tracing her lips as she continued to dance to her own bullshit song. With her hands stuffed in her hoodie pockets and her eyes closed, Amity sang a little louder. Maybe her boredom was finally reaching its en-"I didn't know you could sing, Blight."
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 255





	A Moment of Strange Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I interpreted them correctly but I was bored myself after 6 hours of never-ending studying and work so here we are. 
> 
> Also both characters are 18 and a half!
> 
> Fun fact: I sing to myself when I'm frustrated

"Tu'do, tu'do, I'm so fuckin' bored," Amity bobbed her head to an imaginary beat, "I'm so over all this bullshit!  
Just fuck school work and all the other bullshit in my life!" She tapped her fingers inside her hoodie pockets, her voice rising louder as she sang.

If you couldn't tell by the song, Amity Blight was bored. So bored in fact that anything she did just left her more bored than before. 

"My eyes are killing me from reading useless shit  
And my wrist is on fire from writing pointless fucking bullshit!"

She's tried everything. From reading The Good Witch Azura to running laps in her family's manor. Nothing, she repeats, nothing seems to quill her never-ending run with boredom today. So after countless tries with various activities, the witch had decided to go for a walk through the forest in hopes to find something to do. 

"Screw school!  
I have three exams  
And homework to do,  
But fuck that shit I'm bored!" 

And sing her frustrations to herself apparently. 

"I'm so fucking sick of it all,  
From ever-increasing expectations  
To the hanging spider on my wall!" 

The Blight wiggled her shoulders, a small smile tracing her lips as she continued to dance to her own bullshit song. With her hands stuffed in her hoodie pockets and her eyes closed, Amity sang a little louder. Maybe her boredom was finally reaching its en-

"I didn't know you could sing, Blight."

"Aggg!" The young witch waved her arms in a panicked motion, blinding swatting in random directions. 

"Wow!" Luz jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding a chop from the shorter girl. "Geez, Blight chill." The human snatched at the other's hands and with a gentle grasp, stilled them. 

Amity's eyes shot open in surprise. Her breathe caught in her throat and the air in her lungs suddenly disappeared when she realized who was standing in front of her, holding her hand....and smirking at her with that dumb fucking glint in her eye.

"Rah!" Amity wrapped her hands out of Luz's hold and stuffed them back inside her hoodie. Taking two large steps back, Amity regarded the human with a stare that screamed bloody murder and confusion. "What are you doing here, Noceda?" 

Luz displayed a lopsided grin. "I live here," she pointed over her shoulder. Amity quirked a brow and leaned slightly to the left. And not too far from them resided the Owl House. Great. "And you, Blight? What are you doing singing stupid songs to yourself in the middle of the woods? I thought I was the weird one in this relationship. " 

Amity almost choked on air. Right. She had been doing that. Singing - well more like shouting - about all her frustrations and of course Noceda would happen to be nearby to hear it.  
Suddenly the witch felt as though her whole face might burn off. Facing the other way, Amity attempted to hide her blush but she knew, just knew, Luz was wearing that stupid fucking smirk that made Amity want to equally punch her and kiss her. 

"First of all, we are not in a relationship," the witch tried to scoff but it came out more like a gasp, "and second, why are you spying on me?" Amity tilted her head to the side, curious but irritated as her blush lessened.

"First of all," Luz replied in a mock tone causing Amity to twitch, "don't be so sore over it, maybe if you don't act like a bitch for the next five minutes then I might just ask you out. And second, I'm not spying if I'm just investigating the sound of a sudden dying cat that I happen to hear not too far away from my house." 

The Blight wanted to smash her head into a nearby tree and the lovely oak standing proudly just behind the object of her frustrations looked very tempting. Amity rolled her eyes, ears twitching as she huffed. "Why would I even want to go on a date with you? Don't you have anything better to than annoy the fuck out of me?" 

Luz gave a mock gasp, hands sarcastically covering her mouth. "Did the Amity Blight just swear? Oh my God, I have finally, after years and years of trying, corrupted the young Amity Blight to swear! If we keep this up next year you'll be marking the bathroom stalls with graffiti" 

"Oh, would you grow up!" Amity smacked her hands away from her mouth and stomped her way past the chuckling Noceda. 

"We both know you're the one who needs to grow up Amity after all you are a full head shorter than me!" The human called after her. "And I didn't hear a no about that date!" 

Luz barely had a chance to duck before a seething fireball came barreling toward her. With wide eyes, she plucked her beanie from her head and patted the now slightly singed material. 

"What the fuck, Amity!" She glared daggers at the flustered witch. Shoving her hat back on her head, Luz threw her hands above her head, "You could've just told me I lit a fire in you, not chuck it at my head!" 

If Amity could turn any more, one might think her body was just naturally that heat and color. Her ears perked, fists clutched at her sides as she pulled them out from their pockets. "Fuck you, Noceda!" The witch sneered. 

"Fuck me yourself, you coward!" 

Silence. 

Luz barely moved. Her face was flushed scarlet and her body tense while Amity struggled to breathe, and not pass out. 

"W-what?" Amity shook her head, confused and probably hallucinating. Yeah, that's it. She just had some minor case of Forest Fear, that's all. She did not just hear Luz Noceda, the bain of her exsistants, go off about how Amity should...should....THAT!

Luz still didn't back down. With her chin held high, she held her gaze firm with Amity's. "You heard me!" 

The witch shook her head again, more furiously and aggressively. Straining to stop herself from punching or tackling the human, she shoved her hard, hard enough that Luz stumbled back and fell on her butt. 

"You're crazy!" 

Luz scoffed. Instead of getting off the ground she merely crossed her legs, arms resting on her knees. She gave a sultry smile. "Wow, at least take a girl to dinner first before you get to decide to get down and dirty." 

Amity growled and stomped her foot like a child having a tantrum. "You are impossible!" She pinched the bridge pf her nose, trying and failing to calm her racing heart. 

Luz's smile faded into something more genuine. With a heaving sigh, the teen stretched her arms above her head. Standing up, she dusted herself off before stuffing her hands in her jean pockets. She calmly walked passed the Blight, who was eyeing her suspiciously and motioned for her follow.

"Come on, Little Blight." 

"Rrrrrrr...." the witch growled but complied if only a little curious to see what the human was up to. 

They walked in relative silence. Their shoes crushed the fallen leaves and twigs beneath them. Amity kept her body tense. She was ready for anything! 

But...Luz hadn't even glanced back at her to show off some mischievous smirk or throw back a taunting comment. She just seemed...relaxed. 

Amity hummed to herself. Picking up the pace, she came to walk beside the human. Luz didn't even flinch but instead looked at the witch with a confused look before her expression melted into a warm smile that made Amity's stomach do a weird flip. 

The witch scoffed and turned her head to hide her blush again yet she couldn't help the small twitch of her lips curling into a smile. 

After that they walked for another ten minutes, the sun beginning to set behind them. 

It was strange. 

For Amity at least. 

The atmosphere had somehow morphed into something calm and content despite their history of either getting on each other's nerves or even ending up in a full-blown fight. 

It was like all those moments of frustration and sometimes even hate had disappeared. Nothing more than a distant memory or a weird dream. And it all started with one simple, genuine smile. 

'Huh.'

Finally, Luz can to a stop at a clearing. Amity tilted her head. There was nothing there safe for some trees. She turned to Luz to ask where they were when the human stepped a few paces closer and sat down on the short yet soft looking grass.  
The brunette looked back at the witch expectantly and patted the spot beside her. "You gonna sit or what?" 

"Luz, what are we doing here?" Despite her question, she took a seat beside the human, wrapping her arms around her legs as she glanced between the darkening skies and smiling Noceda. 

Luz shrugged. Leaning back on her hands, her legs remained sprawled in front of her. "I was heading this way when I heard you sing your weird little song," Amity glared, "and figured why not take you with me though it is a little boring so I doubt it'll cure your boredom." The human returned her gaze to the skies above them. 

Amity starred for a moment. She was confused, curious, and exhausted. She was warm too, her belly fluttering in a way that only Luz could cause. She twirled a strand of hair between her fingers as she looked up too. 

The clouds moved lazily about them, a few stars peeking from behind them. The clearing was almost completely silent save for a few Gore Crickets chirping here and there. 

The witch sighed. She placed her head on her arms, eyes still fixed in the stars. 

"I come here sometimes when things get a little too hectic," Luz's voice was oddly soft and barely above a whisper, unlike her usual firey tone, "if...if you ever feel like you need a moment alone you can come here....and if you want I can come with you?" 

Amity eyed the girl. Luz refused to meet her gaze, eyes locked on the drifting clouds. 

It was strange. 

Everything about this had been strange. 

The Blight felt a million things at once; scared, worried, maybe even a little angry? She shook her head, taking in a deep breath before shifting a little closer to the other girl. 

At the action, Luz finally looked at her. When the pair locked eyes, Amity could swear Luz shared in her emotions. Her brows were scrunched slightly and her eyes gleamed under the moon and stars. She looked....beautiful. 

"Amity?" Luz spoke with such warmth it almost made the other combust. 

"Oh! Um, yeah thanks Luz....I," she sucked in another breathe, "thanks." 

The human flashed one more smile before looking back up. Amity followed her gaze. 

She wasn't sure how much time they spent in the clearing, just watching the stars, and in all honesty? She didn't care, even when she realized she was supposed to be studying for exams tomorrow or that her parents might give her an earful. 

Besides, she was tired and bored and with Luz...she still felt tired but boredom was the farthest thing from her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comment or kudos!!!!!


End file.
